A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words
by veronicaleandra
Summary: A series of short stories based on pictures i found scattered through the internet. Mostly sasunaru with a kakanaru and peinnaru
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

Author: veronicaleandra

Length: 1/6

Rating: Pg-13 to NC-17

Pairing: SasuNaru, KakaNaru & PeinNaru

Genre: Angst, romance, a variety~

Summary: A series of short stories based on Pictures I've come across

Picture: .

"Naruto wake up! Open your eyes please." Sasuke whispered staring down into the pale face with the closed eyes. What was wrong, why wouldn't he wake up? Had he hurt the blonde while they were practicing? Maybe that was why he had just fainted after that last hit. The image of the blond smiling at him with his fist buried in the softness of Naruto's stomach right before those blue eyes rolled up and the body collapsed against him. He had just managed to grab him in time to catch him before he fell.

Naruto was inside his mind, staring through the steel bars at the familiar red eyes that seemed to burn into his own. They belonged to the Kyuubi who apparently wished to speak with him otherwise he wouldn't be here. "What is it Kyuubi? Sasuke is going to get annoyed I interrupted our training." Red eyes stared back at him as the fox chuckled darkly.

"That boy is the reason I summoned you Kit. You've been denying your feelings. I know your in love with him and that the stuck up Uchiha feels the same way so do something about it." Naruto stared in shock at the fox who was smirking at him which made it look kinda creepy but he shoved that from his mind. How had the fox guessed? Oh wait, the fox was in his mind of course he knew what Naruto was thinking or feeling. Stupid sealed fox and reading his thoughts. Naruto directed a glare at the amused creature, "Sasuke isn't in love with me."

"Really kit? I think so but why don't you just listen and see for yourself." Blue eyes gazed questioningly at the fox who only rolled his eyes. No help there, he sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating on listening to everything around him. Faintly he heard a voice calling him, "Naruto wake up please!"

Blue eyes flashed with emotion as they flew open. He was shocked, Sasuke's voice had sounded so well caring which was odd for the stoic Uchiha. Now that he had opened his ears he heard the voice more clearly and he prayed this wasn't some dream or something. He couldn't stand it if it were.

"Dobe, open your eyes. Please just look at me!" Naruto heard the words drift through the cave in his mind and a bright smile lit up his face. Sasuke sounded so worried about him, like he actually cared. It was time to wake up. Kyuubi was done with him apparently so he could wake up and see if what he heard was true.

Sighing softly he closed his eyes in his mind, going back to the conscious world. Eyelids fluttered softly as he opened his eyes, bright blue staring up into worried black ones. So it was true then, Sasuke did care even if it was only a little. A bright smile of pure happiness lit his face as he closed his eyes again whispering softly so only the raven haired teen could hear. "I love you Sasuke, even if you don't love me in return."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words  
Author: pain-is-ecstasy  
Length: 2/6  
Rating: Pg-13 to NC-17  
Pairing: SasuNaru, KakaNaru & PeinNaru  
Genre: Angst, romance, a variety~  
Summary: A series of short stories based on Pictures I've come across.

Picture: .

How did it come to this? The rain falls down as red sharigan eyes glare into determined blue ones. IT was a question both of them asked themselves multiple times and yet neither had an answer. It was something that they didn't want but couldn't escape. They would fight and one of them would die here today.

"Teme! I will bring you back. Dattebayo! This time I won't fail so prepare yourself." Naruto said quietly, a rare occurrence for him. It only proved how serious the blonde was about bringing him back to the village. Sasuke had no intention of going though, no matter how serious his friend was. He couldn't, too much had happened and he could never go back. No matter that all he wanted to do was go back to that safe place in the village beside his team, his best friend, his secret love and pretend the last few years had never happened. It just wasn't possible. Moving forward a small step, his pale hand tightened on his swords, Kusanagi, preparing himself for what he must do.

"Hn. Dobe. I will never go back. Today you die and I cut the last thread that exists of our bond. Konoha will perish with you." The Raven haired man spoke quietly but with a certain fierceness in his words. As soon as the last word left his pale lips he moved into action, speeding like a blur towards the blond, his sword swinging in a deadly arc towards the other only to be blocked with the scream of metal against metal as a kunai scraped against his sword, sparing the blond form an instant death.

Again and again they meet, landing blows here and there on each other before they part, both of them panting lightly. Sasuke stared at the one person he cared about in this world as his bare chest rose and fell rapidly. Naruto had gotten stronger, there was no doubt about that. He found himself wondering if he could win this fight, thoughts he had never had before. Growling lightly he focused his chakra in his hand, summoning his most lethal weapon, The chidori into his hand.

Naruto blinked the water that fell into his eyes as he watched the Uchiha call his chidori, blue light crackling in his hand as they stared each other down. So it's come to this. Somehow he had thought it wouldn't, that somehow someway he would convince the Uchiha to come home and be with him. It wasn't going to happen though, he could see that from the determined way his raven haired former teammate was staring at him. It was a shame. He would never get thee chance to have the life he wanted so bad, never would be able to live happily with Sasuke in Konoha, side by side. As lovers. It had gone too far now. A mask slipped over his features, his blue eyes blanking out as he summoned one clone, pushing his chakra into his hand until his ultimate attack Rasengan glowed in his hand. This was it then.

His eyes looked over Sasuke one last time as he saw how the rain enhanced the other's beauty. Each rain drop lovingly trailed down that porcelain skin that seemed to glow with its own life. It soaked those spikty raven locks, making them flatten slightly around his perfect, slightly feminine face. The clothes that were already semi-revealing were plastered to his form, outlining every inch of that toned body and he silently regretted that he would never be able to touch it, to make the other his. Silently in his mind he whispered "I'm sorry Sasuke." as he took off running towards the other who came to meet him.

Both figures raced down the path, their powerful techniques set to clash as the ignored the rest of the battle going on around them, focused only on each other. A long ago asked question flitted through his mind as eh raced down the hill. Itachi had once asked him if he would kill Sasuke if he threatened the village and he remembered his naïve answer. He had clearly stated with confidence that he would save the village and Sasuke. It had been a truly foolish answer as evidenced by the situation at hand. Now that the time had come to choose he found the village lost. Sasuke was his love, his friend, his first bond, his precious person and he couldn't kill him. Smiling sadly as he stared into crimson eyes he withdrew his chakra, shutting his technique off at the last moment. Pain slice through him as he felt the chidori and Sasuke's hand go through his body.

Sasuke stared in horror, red eyes staring at the blood pouring down his hand which was currently buried in the blond's chest. Blood that he had spilt, blood that was still warm from Naruto's body. His mind spiraled in confusion as he just stared at the smiling blond, one question echoing in his mind. Tears fell from his eyes, unbeknownst to him as he snatched his hand back. A small groan of pain spilled form those blood stained lips and Naruto's slightly smaller frame fell forward, pale arms automatically reaching out to catch him. Down, he had to lye the other down. That was what you did in these situations right? To prepare for the medic? He wasn't sure anymore. His world was falling apart and the normally calm Uchiha was panicking.

"Why? Why naruto? Why didn't you move damn it? This shouldn't be happening. It should be me. Not you." The words came out in a low voice, filled with pain and confusion and Naruto couldn't help but feel the pain radiating from his best friend as he tried to keep his eyes open. Wet drops fell on his face, one making it's way to the corner of his mouth, it tasted slightly salty and he noticed that Sasuke was crying. No one had ever seen the raven boy cry and it hurt to know he had brought him to this. Reaching up one hand slowly he gently touched the other's cheek as he rasped out in a voice dull of all the life that was normally there. "Because teme. I can't kill you. The village is nothing compared to you. Itachi once asked me who I would choose to save. You or the village? I foolishly answered both. I really believed it too but now when the choice came. I choose you...because your my precious person. The one I would give everything for without hesitation."

Sasuke stares down at the slightly blurry form, catching those azure eyes with his own. The life was leaving them and he screamed in panic "SAKURA! HELP!" his voice was raw with panic as he lifted his hadn't to cover the one on his cheek, holding onto it tightly like it was his last lifeline in this world. Naruto couldn't be dieing. He couldn't, not like this. "Don't talk Naruto. Sakura will come and she'll fix you. We'll go back to Konoha. I'll go with you just please don't die." his words came out ina low rush, desperation coating them as he pleaded with the blond ninja he had denied for so long. At his words a small smile grew on the other's lips even as his head shook slightly from side to side ina negative gesture.

Naruto was touched in his soul that Sasuke would go back from him but he knew it was no use. He wouldn't live that long, he would die here. Kyuubi was frantically trying to heal him from the inside but was failing. The damage was just too much for the fox to handle. _'Kit. I can't heal this. I'm trying but...'_ Kyubbi whispered in his head. '_Yeah I know Kyuu. It's okay.'_ A figure landed beside him and he glimpsed a flash of pink as his teammate and former crush leaned over his body, her hands already glowing with chakra as she tried to heal him. He knew it was hopeless though. "Stop Sakura. It's no use. Not even Kyuubi can heal this. You can't either." He whispered, more blood pouring from his lips. The effort to talk was almost to much for him and his heart was starting to slow down. Reaching out his other shaking hand he takes Sasuke's trembling one in his own as he forces the words he has always wanted to say from his lips with a sad smile. "Sasuke...I love you."

Sasuke sobs harder as he watches those blue eyes dull, the spark that always lit them up vanishing as the body that used to be so full of energy stilled. More tears fell from red eyes as he reached his hands out clutching Naruto's still form almost desperately. "NO! NO! Naruto Wake up. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. Come back. Please come back." He could sense Sakura crying beside him as he screamed out his pleas to the still form who looked at peace in the rain but he paid her no mind. His mind was finally understadning what he had done. The one person who had loved him, who had accepted him unconditionally for who he was and never wanted him just for his name, the one who had always came to save him, who never gave up on him; he had just killed him with his own two hands. Him alone. He had destroyed the most precious thing in this world and fro what? Revenge? Hatred? It all seemed to pall in the face of what he had lost. It seemed so stupid.

Pale, deadly hands clutched onto the bloody body of Naruto like a leech as the once proud Uchiha sobbed his heart out, the tears falling onto the orange and black clothes beneath him. Gentle hands tried to pry him off and a soft voice whispered "He's gone Sasuke. He's gone." A raw scream of pain left him at the words, the sound almost animalistic in its pain and fury as he refused to let go of Naruto. He would never let him go.

End~


End file.
